1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to broadcast systems and, more specifically, the present invention relates to providing content on demand in broadcast systems.
2. Background Information
Broadcast systems traditionally transmit data in one direction from a server system to a plurality of client systems. Users of the client systems typically consume the signals received from the server system as they are broadcast. One paradigm in which users are provided with content on demand involves server systems that broadcast the same data continuously and/or at staggered intervals. Thus, if a user desires to consume a particular data file on demand, the user “tunes in” to one of the repeated broadcasts of the data file. One example of this paradigm can be illustrated with present day “pay per view” movies that are available from cable or satellite television providers. For instance, cable television providers commonly broadcast the same movies repeatedly on multiple channels at staggered intervals. Users that wish to watch a particular movie “on demand” simply tune in to one of the channels on which the desired movie is broadcast at the beginning of one of the times that the movie is broadcast. The continuous and repeated broadcasts of the same data or programs results in a very inefficient use of broadcast bandwidth. Bandwidth used to broadcast the same data repeatedly on multiple channels could otherwise be used to broadcast different data.
Another paradigm for providing content on demand in a broadcast system involves a user recording a particular data file and later accessing the data file “on demand.” Continuing with the television broadcast illustration discussed above, an example of this paradigm is a user setting up his or her video cassette recorder (VCR) to record a desired television program. Later, when the user wishes to watch the television program “on demand,” the user simply plays the earlier recorded program from his or her VCR. Recently, more advanced digital video recorders have become available, which record the television broadcasts on internal hard drives instead of the video cassette tapes used by traditional VCRs. However, use of the digital video recorders is similar to traditional VCRs in that the users are required to explicitly set the criteria used (e.g. date, time) to determine which broadcasts are recorded on the internal hard drives.
Another limitation with present day broadcast systems is that it is difficult for most users of the client systems to provide feedback to broadcasters with regard to programming. For example, continuing with the television broadcast illustration discussed above, many of today's television broadcasters rely upon Neilson ratings to determine broadcast programming and/or scheduling. Neilson ratings are generally based upon only a small sampling of a cross-section of the public. Consequently, most television viewers have relatively little or no impact on broadcast schedules and/or content.